Une grosse erreur
by CrazyWizard
Summary: Après l'attaque de Voldemort,le jumeau de Harry,Axel,est prit pour le survivant alors Harry est élever avec les elfes de maison. Comment un Harry qui a apprit a toujours obéir au ordre s'en sortira à Poudlard?Ma premiere fic.
1. Prologue: 31 Juillet 1991

Salut! Voici ma premiere fic poster sur !! J,espere que vous l'aimerez!! Moi je me fait du fun à l'ecrire. Désoler si il y a un gros nombre de fautes mais j'ai pas de correcteur donc je fais comme je peux.

* * *

●●●Une grosse erreur●●●

Prologue : 31 Juillet 1991

C'était la nuit d'halloween. Les jumeaux Potter allaient célébrer leur premier anniversaire entourés par l'amour de leurs parents. Axel et Harry Potter étaient entourés de Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black, le parrain d'Axel, Remus Lupin, celui d'Harry, la famille Weasley au grand complet et Nicolas Black, aussi âgé d'un an. Peter Pettigrow, lui, n'avait pas pu se joindre à la fête.

Pendant que les jumeaux et Nicolas, qui était avec Harry dans son berceau, dormaient, les parents allèrent au chemin de traverse chercher quelques cadeaux supplémentaires, laissant les bébés avec les elfes de maison au manoir Potter. Quand sonna 23 heures, une ombre s'introduisit dans le manoir et tua les elfes qui tentaient de l'empêcher d'aller attaquer leurs protégés qui dormaient paisiblement.

Une fois que Lord Voldemort (qui ne l'avait pas reconnu? XD) fut dans la chambre, il pointa sa baguette sur ou se trouvait Harry et Nicolas, désormais réveillés. Quand il prononça l'_Avada Kadavra_, une chose que personne ne compris se produisit, le sortilège de mort rebondit sur le jumeau pour revenir frapper Voldy qui tomba en poussière pour laisser son esprit errer sous la forme d'esprit. La magie libérée à ce moment détruisit la moitié du manoir Potter qui tomba en pièce. Des débris du toit tombèrent droit sur les bébés qui hurlaient mais de petits boucliers protégèrent les bambins mais une petite pierre réussit à toucher le petit Axel et lui laissa une petite cicatrice en forme croissant de lune près du cœur.

Lorsque les adultes revinrent et virent avec horreur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, ils coururent vers la chambre d'où venaient des cris. Ils pénétraient dans la chambre au même moment où le bouclier d'Axel disparu. Dinky se trouvait dans la pièce mais les Potter étaient occuper à regarder la cape noir au sol…devant le berceau d'Axel. La cape de Voldemort. Ils en déduisirent donc que c'était lui qui avait vaincu le lord noir et donnèrent l'ordre à Dinky d'emporter Harry.

* * *

**Harry: **Mais c'est court!!

**Wizard: **Ouais ben je fait comme je veux! et c'etais plus long sur mes feuilles!

**Drago: **On me voit même pas *snif** regard de chien battu*

**Harry :**Normal mon Dray tu n'etais pas la quand je n'etais qu'un bébé

**Wizard: **Tant fais pas Dray, tu auras un grand role plus tard! soit patient ;)

**Drago:** JE VEUX MON'RYRY MAINTENANT!* dit-il en lancant un doloris sur l'autreur qiu réussi à l'eviter*

**Harry:**Pendant que l'auteur s'enfie de mon dragon, je vous dirai que le prochain chapitre sera publier quand elle réussira a s'enfuir. Salut!!;)


	2. Chapter 1:10 ans de servitude

Salut! J'ai enfin réussis à échapper à un Drago Malfoy en rogne. Comment j'ai fait? Disons que j'ai reçu ''l'aide'' de mon cher 'Ryry national *regard angélique*

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre d'_Une grosse erreur. _Merci pour tout vos reviews, je les aime beaucoup et je suis contente de voir que vous l'aimer et j'ose espérer que vous l'aimerez jusqu'à la fin ;). Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**Info :** Les fans de James, Lily, Sirius, Dumby et des Weasley passer votre chemin ;)

Alors bonne lecture a tous !;)

_(NDA)_

_***Penser de Harry***_

●●●Une grosse erreur●●●

Chapitre 1 : 10 ans de servitude.

-Dinky! Harry! Entendit-on du grand salon du grand salon du Manoir Potter.

Un pop sonore se fit entendre et les deux ''elfes'' de maison apparurent devant leurs maitres, James, Lily et Axel Potter. Axel était le portrait craché de James appart ses yeux, qui étaient marron, il était aussi assez musclé dut à un dur entrainement qu'il suivait chaque jours et ce depuis des années. Dinky était un vieil qui était dévoué à la famille Potter depuis des générations. Il était le seul elfe qui avait survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort il y a de cela 10 ans. Ses longues oreilles pendaient de chaque côté de sa tête, il avait de grands yeux d'un mauve sombre. Il était petit, sale et vêtu de haillon, comme tous les elfes de maison. Le petit Harry, lui, était bien le fils de James et Lily mais n'avait jamais réussis à faire de la magie, il a été décidé par ses parents qu'il travaillerait avec les elfes de maison comme le crackmol qu'il était. Les elfes l'accueillit parmi eux et l'aidait dans ses tâches car ils trouvaient inhumain la manière dont les Potter traitait leur fils aîné. Malgré cela le pauvre Harry continuait de sourire et appris à ce comporter comme un elfe de maison ; leurs manières de ce tenir face à leur maitre, leur manière de parler a tout le monde, toujours obéir aux ordres ou sinon se punir en se blessant. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais de rien et espérait pouvoir un jour partir de cet endroit.

L'elfe de maison venait d'apparaitre, tenant Harry par la main puisque celui-ci ne pouvait pas transplaner. Ils s'inclinèrent en même temps.

-Que peuvent faire Harry et Dinky pour Maitre Potter? Demandèrent-ils en s'adressant à James d'une voix tremblante. Ils ne l'utilisèrent qu'en ces moments là.

-les invités vont bientôt arriver. Accueillez-les! Leur ordonna James.

-Oui Maitre. Répondirent-ils simultanément. Dinky pourrait-il savoir qui seront les invités pour préparer les chambres Maitre Potter?

-Les Black, d'ailleurs vous surveillerai Nicolas pendant l'entrainement d'Axel demain. Tout les Weasley et Remus. Albus viendra aussi mais ne restera pas dormir au manoir. Toi tu emmèneras les rafraichissements ici et lave tes mains avant! Sinon tu va salir les leurs verres! S'exclama James en s'adressant à Harry.

_***J'aimerais bien les empoisonner moi cela me ferait des vacances***_

-Oui Maitre Potter, les mains d'Harry seront propres. Harry n'oserait pas salir les verres du jeune maitre Axel.

-J'espère bien sal crackmol et compte toi chanceux que je te laisse habité mon manoir alors que tu n'aurais jamais du naitre sal monstre. Et je te préviens que je suis mieux de ne pas te voir à l'anniversaire de mon fils.

-Oui Maitre. Harry servira les verres et partira avec les autres elfes de maison. Répondit le garçon.

Au même moment une sonnerie se fit entendre, annonçant l'arriver des invités. Dinky tira Harry pas le reste de son chandail sal pour qu'il le suive. Le garçon comprit et alla ouvrir, s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha presque le sol et alla chercher les rafraichissements pendant que Dinky mena les invités au grand salon. Alors que le garçon allait monter les escaliers, un pop se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et un elfe munit d'un plat de rafraichissement se tenait maintenant devant lui.

-Merci Doris!

_***Par chance qu'elle y a pensé ou sinon je n'aurais jamais eu le temps d'aller les cherchés ces verres* **_

-De rien mon petit Harry. Aller vas-y avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

Depuis toujours, les elfes avaient appelé Harry comme cela lorsque leurs maitres n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Harry lui adressa un sourire radieux et alla servir les vers aux invités une fois qu'ils furent tous installé au salon et transplana avec Dinky dans l'aile du manoir réserver aux elfes de maison. Elee n'était pas très grande mais c'était leur vraie maison, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient êtres eux même et où Harry pouvait courir et rire autant qu'il le voulait. Bien sur, leurs maitres ne devraient pas savoir cela puisqu'ils efforçaient de rendre sa vie aussi pénible que possible. Mais ils ne voulaient pas priver le jeune garçon de ses rares moments de bonheur dans cette prison, même s'ils se faisaient fortement punir si les maitres le découvraient. Les Potter rendait la vie de cet enfant invivable uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas faire de magie. Mais les elfes savait qu'Harry pouvait en faire, la preuve Dinky lui avait appris quelques sorts, sans baguette bien sur, et il les avaient réussis à les accomplir en quelques essais seulement contrairement à son jumeau qui lui ne pouvait ce passer de sa baguette.

Une fois qu'Harry et Dinky apparurent chez les elfes, le garçon se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient bandés, il faisait donc noir. Lorsqu'il retira le bandeau, plusieurs cris retentirent :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY! Hurlèrent les elfes, remplie de joie.

Harry ne trouvait les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Sa famille, sa vrai famille avait pensée à lui. Dinky s'approcha et lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon petit. Dit celui qu'Harry considérait un peu comme un père, plus que celui qui était leur maitre. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé, lui qui avait pris soin de lui, lui qui prenait les punitions à sa place même si Harry ne voulait pas, lui qui lui donnait de sa nourriture si il avait encore faim. Il était son père et son meilleur ami depuis toujours.

Lorsqu'Harry vit l'enveloppe, il resta bouche-bé. Quand il l'ouvrit, il était perdu.

''_Cher Monsieur Potter._

_Nous avons été informés de votre situation par votre compagnon, l'elfe Dinky et par une autre personne de votre entourage. Nous avons donc le plaisir de vous informez que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, pour la prochaine rentré scolaire qui aura lieu le 1 septembre._

_Veuillez prendre note que…''_

-Comment? Fut la seul chose que le garçon réussi à dire après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Nous savons pour ta magie puisque nous t'avons entrainé, commença Dinky. Tu n'as seulement pas assez confiance en toi pour l'utiliser. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ce qui c'est passé il y a 10 ans? Hochement de la tête d'Harry, et bien je n'ai pas tout dit. Je t'ai dit que j'étais là et que j'étais le seul survivant de l'attaque de Voldemort – frisson chez les autres elfes. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que c'est que celui qui a vaincu n'est pas Axel, mais toi. Sa cicatrice a été faite par un morceau de pierre qui tombait du toit, en train de s'effondrer. Ils n'ont pas tenté de la soigner de peur qu'une malédiction y soit rattachée. La tienne mon Harry, est bien celle laissé par la baguette de Voldemort. Tu as plus de pouvoir que tu ne le crois, tu n'es pas un crackmol, tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu le penses. Remus aussi le sais depuis le début c'est pour cela qu'il était si gentil avec toi, qu'il ne te donnait pas d'ordres. C'est aussi lui qui a payé pour ton inscription et convaincu Dumbledore de t'accepter à Poudlard.

Harry était bouche-bé. Alors toute sa vie avait été basée sur un mensonge? Dinky lui avait mentit? Mais pourquoi?

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu mentit? Demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

-je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme ce je-suis-gâté-par-dessus-la-tête d'Axel. Quand j'ai vue ce qu'il devenait seulement parce que c'était lui qui avait survécu, je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme lui. Je suis désoler j'espère que tu me pardonne?

-Bien sur et je comprends tes raisons et je t'en remercie beaucoup ! Lui répondit Harry les larmes aux yeux. Alors il voulait le protéger_**.* Tant mieux j'avais peur que cela soit pour autre chose. ***_

-Bien! Joyeusement, Dinky tendit une petite boite au jeune homme. Voici notre cadeau à nous!

Les mains tremblantes, le pauvre petit Harry saisit la boite avec précautions. Lorsqu'il eu ouvrit, un bracelet de perles s'y trouvait. Les perles avaient chacune une taille et une couleur différentes. Harry regarda le bijou avec admiration, il était si joli.

-Chacun de nous avons mis une perle qu'il à fabriqué sur ce bracelet. Chaque couleur représente les yeux des elfes _(Moi aussi j'en veux un!)._ Ce n'est pas un bijou d'une valeur inestimable mais nous espérons qu'avec ceci tu ne nous oublieras pas une fois à Poudlard. Lui déclara son ami d'une vois douce.

Il n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva avec un Harry en larme dans les bras. Il était si heureux que sa famille a pensé à lui. Après quelques minutes, il se calma.

-Merci! Merci beaucoup! Je ne le quitterai jamais promis! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Quand je travaillerai, je le mettrai en sécurité dans ma poche, comme cela je ne le perdrai pas ou les Maitres ne le verront pas.

-Mieux! Le coupa Dinky. Un sortilège de désillusion comme cela personne appart ceux que tu le voudras sauront le voir. Donc pas besoin de l'enlever! Déclara l'elfe.

Harry acquiesça et alors qu'il allait manger un morceau du petit gâteau préparé en son honneur, il fut appelé par les Potter dans le grand salon immédiatement_*** Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent. Moi qui espérais fêté un peu avec ma famille!***_. Dinky saisit la main de son petit protégé et transplana dans l'habituelle sensation d'être tiré par le nombril. Ils apparurent devant tous et s'inclinèrent en signe de respect _(Respect? Où ça? Plutôt pour ne pas se faire punir oui)_.

-Va-t-en Dinky! Ordonna James de sa voix autoritaire_ (il me fait pas peur moi XD Je vais aller leur apprendre à traité mon 'Ryry comme cela!)_

L'elfe s'inclina bien bas une fois de plus et disparu quelques instants plus tard. Le garçon/elfe sentit une forte tension dans l'air et ce dit que cela n'était pas normal un jour de fête, surtout à celui du survivant, mais la pas normal du tout.

-Maitre Potter a appelé Harr- il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçu une droite dans la mâchoire. James venait de la frapper_. (Le salaud attend que j'y aille moi et il va le regretter!)_

Harry ce releva tant bien que mal mais resta tout de même accroupi, tel le parfait elfe de maison. Il était habitué aux excès de colère de l'homme, après tout cela faisais 10 ans qu'il le servait lui et sa famille et qu'il encaissait les coups quand celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais il ne l'avait frappé devant d'autre personne que sa femme et leur fils, jamais il ne l'avais fait devant Sirius et Remus et encore moins devant des invités. _***J'ai due faire une grosse bêtise. Mais quoi?***_

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'inscrire à Poudlard sal crackmol?

* * *

**Wizard:**Et voila le chapitre 1. L'histoire est donc lancé!

**Harry: **Je me fait battre?_* yeux du chat Potté dans Shrek*_

**Wizard:** Désoler 'Ryry! Drago ne me regarde pas comme cela!Il faut bien que l'histoire commence a quelque part non?

**Drago:**_*Regard de la mort qui tue à l'auteur*_

**Wizard:**Dray c'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre c'est James qui le bat pas moi!

Et c'est ainsi que James Potter mourru dans d'atroces souffrances fin-----------

**Wizard:**Petit dragon ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réaliter! Enfin, merci d'avoir lu et au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre que je tenterai de mettre le plus rapidement possible!! ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Promesse

Bonjour tout le monde! Désoler d'avoir été aussi longue à mettre la suite mais à cause de certains évènements plus insignifiant les uns que les autres, je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre. Enfin! La vie continue alors voici la suite! J'aimerais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, ils sont très apprécier dans ma petite vie sans action. MDR. Alors merci et bonne lecture ;).

_**Précédement :**_

_-Maitre Potter a appelé Harr- il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçu une droite dans la mâchoire. James venait de la frapper__. (_Le salaud attend que j'y aille moi et il va le regretter!)

_Harry ce releva tant bien que mal mais resta tout de même accroupi, tel le parfait elfe de maison. Il était habitué aux excès de colère de l'homme, après tout cela faisais 10 ans qu'il le servait lui et sa famille et qu'il encaissait les coups quand celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais il ne l'avait frappé devant d'autre personne que sa femme et leur fils, jamais il ne l'avais fait devant Sirius et Remus et encore moins devant des invités. _***J'ai due faire une grosse bêtise. Mais quoi?***

_-Comment as-tu fait pour t'inscrire à Poudlard sal crackmol?_

Petit rappel :

_(NDA)_

_***Penser de Harry***_

_**Désoler pour les fautes j'essais d'en faire le moin possible psomis!**_

●●●Une grosse erreur●●●

Chapitre 2 : Promesse.

Comment James avait-il su qu'il était inscrit à l'école de sorcellerie? Après tout, lui-même venait de l'apprendre alors comment avait-il fait pour être mis au courant aussi vite?

-Comment? RÉPOND! Ordonna James.

_***Réfléchi Harry, réfléchi!***_

-Je...euh...Harry a reçu ce cadeau maitre, pour l'anniversaire de Harry maitre.

Harry releva les yeux et alors qu'il s'apprettait à recevoir un autre coup, Remus s'approcha rapidement et saisit le point de son ami juste avant que celui-ci de s'abatte sur le jeune homme.

-C'est assez James, s'écria-t-il calmement. Je vous regarde traiter cet enfant comme un elfe de maison depuis maintenant beaucoup trop longtemps. C'est moi qui a inscrit Harry à l'école! Il pourra y vivre une vie, celle qu'il n'a jamais eu ici avec vous. Il se tourna vers son neveu. Tu peux te redresser Harry, tu n'as plus à agir comme un elfe de maison désormais. Dit le loup-garou au jeune garçon qui ne comprennait plus grand chose à la situation.

James quand à lui était estomaqué. Remus, son meilleur ami, l'avait trahi pour ce...ce sorcier?

Harry, lui, ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et allait s'éffondrer avant que Nicolas ne le rattrape. Nicolas. Ce garçon si silencieu qui ne disait rien quand il ne le devait pas et que James appréciait depuis toujours. Lui aussi avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard il y a quelques jours à peine. Il était l'ami de Harry? De se crackmol? Décidément, il ce passait des choses dans ce manoir, SON manoir. Des choses qu'il ignorait.

-Très bien! Partez. Toi, Nicolas et ce...cette chose. Mais je ne veux plus vous revoir ici. Jamais!

Remus alla vers les deux jeunes hommes pris son neveu dans ses bras et dit au fils de son ami(ex-ami?) de le saisir par le bras. Alors qu'il s'appreta à transplaner, le vois de Harry se fit entendre, bien que très faiblement.

-Dinky. Nous devons l'emmener avec nous ou sinon ils lui feront du mal. S'il-vous-plait Monsieur Lupin.

Comme s'il avait entendu, Dinky apparu dans un Pop sonore presque instantanement et disparu avec Remus et les deux jeunes hommes. Dinky, ce petit elfe qui avait toujours été fidèle à la famille Potter.

Le reste de la soirée au manoir Potter resta tendu malgré l'anniversaire de Axel, le survivant. Lui ne comprenais pas pourquoi Nicolas, son ami de toujours, était parti avec ce crackmol. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire mais pris une décison; Une fois a Poudlard, il les auraient à l'oeil.

_Quelque part dans Londre._

Remus, Nicolas, Dinky et Harry arrivèrent dans un appartement. Celui de Remus sans doute. C'était petit et quelque peu poussièreu mais vivable après un peu de ménage. Ce que Harry voulu faire par habitude mais Dinky l'en empêcha.

-Harry, tu dois te reposer. Le coup de James t'a donné à fait enfler ta joue qui en est presque mauve. Voyant son petit_(C'est qu'il est possessif cette elfe XD)_hésiter, Dinky rajouta un simple s'il-te-plait qui le fit s'assoir.

Pendant que l'elfe soignait la blessure de on ''garçon'' et que Remus leur préparait un chocolat chaud, Nicolas bouillait. Il ne regretta pas d'avoir suivi son meilleur ami, jamais il ne pourrait le regretter. Il se demandait comment Axel réagissait et comment il ferait payé aux Potter ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. Après tout, son ami n'était pas un crackmol—loin de la—et ces gens étaient des monstres. Même son père n'avait rien fait et pensait qu'Harry n'avait aucun pouvoirs. Mais lui le savais. C'était seulement que son ami n'avait aucune confiance en lui et donc en sa magie, l'empechet ainsi de l'utiliser. Il sait ce qui c'est passé il y a 10 ans. Il savait que ce n'était pas Axel qui avait vaincu le seigneur des cranes rasés...euh, des ténèbres_(Désoler mes doigts ont glissés Niark!Niark!Niark!)_. Mais il n'avait rien dit, croyant ainsi rendre service à son ami mais il c'était trompé. Qui l'aurait cru de toute façon? Jamais personne ne l'écoutait. Donc apart à Harry, Dinky—qu'il avait appris à connaitre—et Axel—en de rare occasion—il ne parlait à personne, sauf lorsque nécessaire.

Remus arriva et donna une tasse à tout le monde une fois ceux-ci assit sur le canapé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et personne n'osait brisé le lourd silence qui c'était installé dans l'appartement. Nicolas se risqua tout de même à parler.

-On fait que maintenant?

-Vous irez à Poudlard mais d'abors, vous subirez un petit entrainement. Je vous en direz plus demain, pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de manger et de vous reposez.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient au lit et eurent la permission de discuter un peu.

-Harry? Ca va aller? Demanda Nicolas inquiet pour son ami. Avec tout ce qui lui était arriver dans la journée, son ami devait être fortement chamboulé.

-Oui, ca va. Après tout , c'est pas comme si j'avais perdu ma famille. Je ne les ai jamais considéré comme tel, comme eux d'ailleurs. Aussi je vous ai tout les trois et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu as toujours été là pour moi malgré tout les risque que tu courrais à m'aider. Tu m'as tellement appris. Tu m'as appris à lire, écrire et compter avec l'aide de Dinky et ce dans le dos des Potter.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en toi. Axel va t,en faire baver à Poudlard, j'en suis certain. Tu ne devras pas te laisser faire.

-Oui, je sais. Je te promet de devenir fort Nico! Merci...mon frère.

Ils s'endormirent sur cette promesse et sous les regards attendrit de Remus et Dinky, qui les avaient entendu du couloir.

**Wizard:** Et voila le deuxième chapitre! J'espere qu'il vous plaira ;)

**Harry:** Enfin je suis partie! Merci Rem' je t'aime!

**Drago:** Et moi? je compte pour du beurre?

**Harry:** Mais non tu sais que personne ne prend-...

**Wizard: **Ok coupon cela ici voulez-vous? Loll. Enfin j'espere vous revoir pour la suite et dites moi ce que vous en penser ;) La suite devrait arriver dans le courratn de la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines...dependamment de l'ecole ;)

_Entre temps_: J'aimerais vous faire part de la publication d,une nouvelle fic Harry Potter qui devrait etre poster au debut de la semaine prochaine(le temps que je trouve un nom pour celle-ci XD) Alors Merci et à la prochaine!


	4. Rebonjour!

Bonjour à tous ! Ce petit message pour vous avisez que laa suite viendra bientot ! J'ai eu un gros moment de manque de motivation total et je m'en excuse ! J'ai recommencer à écrire aujourd'hui meme alors soyez encore un peu patient et la suite arrivera bientot !

Bizou, CrazyWizard xxx


End file.
